serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimvik
Basic Information Name: Heimvik Age: 48 Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: Spears Archetype: '''Craftsman '''Race: '''Norse '''Personality: Quiet and wise. He is usually generous, but can be crotchety at times (He will never rant about “the good old days”). Background information: Heimvik is the son of a great Norse warrior, Jorgun Foarfrost. Heimvik spent the early years of his life idolizing his father. He knew that he was to be a great warrior like Jorgun. Unfortunately, he had no strength of arm, and his father refused to train him to fight. Often he would be left home while his father went off to wars and grew wealth for the family. He lost all meaning and ambition for his life. Eventually, Jorgun grew so rich that he hired a blacksmith to forge him a weapon worthy of a Norse king. As the smith worked on the weapon, Heimvik found himself intrigued. However, the blacksmith did not permit him to enter as he worked. Heimvik began to be suspicious. That night, when the weapon was only half finished, Jorgun invited the smith to a feast to celebrate. They both became very drunk in the process. Heimvik, seizing the chance, snuck into the forge to examine the legendary weapon. What he saw was Criminal. The spear shone with the red of adamantite, yet as Heimvik looked closer, he realized that the spear was merely a copper rod coated in a thin layer of the powerful metal. The smith was a fraud. Heimvik ran to his father and explained the situation, but the smith called him a liar and the judgment was left to his father. Unfortunately for Heimvik, Jorgun was drunk from feasting, and sided with the blacksmith. With one lazy, half-hearted swipe, he back-handed Heimvik out of his life forever. Enraged and suffering his father’s betrayal, 15-year-old Heimvik ran from the mighty Foarhearth lodge, to live on his own in a small cabin that he built for himself. Three long years past in the mountains, and Heimvik grew into adulthood. He grew strong and learned how to hunt for himself. He trained every day with an iron hammer to smash through ranks of hand-crafted mannequins. He eventually realized that Jorgun might actually recognize his physical capabilities. He saw a glimmer of hope for becoming a warrior and returned home to ask his father once more. He returned to his home to find it razed. In utter shock, he ran to the ruins of Foarhearth lodge. There, in what used to be the great hall, he saw the remains of his father, surrounded by scores of fallen foes. In Jorgun’s hands was the spear, the shaft broken cleanly in half. It had obviously failed him in his final battle. With his hopes crushed, and his family dead, he searched the house for his father’s riches. The attackers had taken it all. Finally, Heimvik stumbled upon his old room. There, hidden beneath a floorboard, was his childhood piggy bank. Inside was a small sum of gold and a single note. His breath caught in his throat as he read his father’s name across to the top. The note read: “To my dear son Heimvik, who rightly left upon the largest mistake of my life- Not a day has gone by since you left when I have not regretted my treatment of you, or when I have not missed you. As the enemy pounds on my doors, I write an apology to you that I will never be able to utter. I love you son, and I’m sorry for how I treated you. Please, this money is all I have left, and all I can pass on to you. I now go to face my foes in one last battle, and I have but one passing request. The smith I hired all those years ago is the one who now apposes me. Please, give me my vengeance.” Heimvik lost himself to grief. After three days of mourning, he knew it was time to move on, and he had vengeance to make. He travelled to the evil smith’s forge and confronted him. When the smith saw Heimvik, he smirked, for he remembered the frail child of long ago. Seizing the moment of the smith’s overconfidence, Heimvik struck him down in one mighty blow of his hammer. Over the blood of the smith, he vowed to become a smith worthy of the gods’ admiration, and to create weapons that would not fail their owners in battle. Returning home, he rebuilt his home into a forge and learned how to forge for himself. His great strength with the hammer let him forge sturdy weapons and armor, which in turn increased his great strength. Gradually, Heimvik became renowned across the realm and grew to be very successful. To honor his father, he devoted his whole life to smithing. He spent day and night working in the forge, which, over time, made him extremely introverted. As he forged, he pondered philosophy, and also became quite wise, but seldom spoke to share this wisdom. This continued for 25 years, And he became known as Heimvik Anvil-Heart. One day, a gun was stolen from him. It was a simple gun, merely a simple flint-lock pistol. But he was dismayed, for he had never had to safeguard his goods. He was too respected a smith to be stolen from. This had a final shattering effect on the man, who became largly silent and untrusting from then on. After four days, as Heimvik was in the market, a young urchin approached him and presented him with the pistol. The urchin was in fact the thief and had come to repent. However, Heimvik recognized the boy’s devotion to the weapon and allowed him to keep it on one condition-that the boy be taken under his care. As he cared for Rune he grew to trust the boy, but this trust reached to few others. One day, Rune's adventurous personality took him away from Heimvik and to the road. He would not see Rune for another two years, when Rune returned to live with him from then to this day. Now they face adventures together in search of completing their own and each other’s dreams.